


Bitter and sweet.

by kagss



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I tried my best, M/M, but this fic is still crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Something that happened after the final of ct2017.





	Bitter and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in this hell some two weeks ago, I know no one would ship them but I myself am new to this ship and I had written this fic solely for myself. Please come with me to fall in this new hell.  
> Some scenes were from what I saw in the match and Rohit Sharma is the mumbai indians captain the team from IPL for which Hardik Pandya plays.

It was a great day for the final of the champions trophy but something went wrong that day.  
Pak made a huge mountain of runs, still Bhuvi managed to bowl really well and all were praising him but the praise that made him most happy was Hardik’s. Nothing could beat praises from his best friend. Maybe he was not just a best friend but more than that for Bhuvi because he was in love with his best friend since a long time.  
After the first innings the Indian batsmen came out to play but could not handle the pressure of the situation and started getting out one after another. But then came Hardik, there was not even a p of pressure written on his face when he came to bat.  
And there he hit 76 runs just from 43 balls by hitting 6 sixes out of which were 3 consecutive.  
But then it happened.  
Hardik got out because of Jadeja’s mistake or because of the confusion they had. He was really furious because his batting could have made difference for India or actually they could have managed to win the match too and Hardik would have had his first ODI century.  
When he got out they knew that they had lost the match.  
Hardik was so furious that he hit the boundary line with his bat and could not get how and why Jadeja got him out, out of his head.  
When he went to the dress room no one could stand before him except Bhuvi.  
Bhuvi was with him for the whole time.  
Hardik said “Why did he have to do that? Could he not just throw his wicket, he was not even playing!”, Bhuvi just kept listening and did not say even a word because he was as frustrated as his best friend on Jadeja for making him out. After lashing his anger all out he became somewhat calm but then Bhuvi had to go to bat because they had lost another wicket. Bhuvi and Bumrah tried their best but they are bowlers after all, how many runs they could get?  
And yes then they lost the match.  
They somehow had to keep smiles on their faces because Pak had defeated them after 8 whole years.  
Awarding ceremony was done and Bhuvi did his best to make Hardik smile because he could not bear his sad face anymore.  
And Bhuvi could see that Hardik still was not calm at all after the awarding ceremony it looked like he was going to say something he should not say to the senior players.  
Then they came back to hotel Bhuvi n Hardik were sitting next to each other still Hardik did not say even a word.  
They all were in the lobby room for the “post-match meeting” with the teammates specifically allotted to them at the hotel after they came back and finally Hardik lost it and said “You guys were bribed weren't you? The whole pitch was a batting pitch, how could you get out on easy balls like that??? I need answers.”  
“Two of my captains, Rohit and Virat ji how could you throw your wicket like that did you not practice for the balls like that?” his voice was slowly raising up.  
Bhuvi called him “Hardik stop this.”  
Kohli was like what are you saying dude!  
Not only Kohli but everyone on the team.  
Kohli was going to calm down Hardik but that went in vain as Hardik yelled at everyone “we lost because of you guys.”  
Finally Bhuvi’s voice also raised and said “Stop this enough is enough Hardik. We need to talk.”  
And there Hardik went furiously to his room without the key.  
Bhuvi followed him, his angry friend going to the room but the key being with Bhuvi himself.  
He then caught up with the enraged Hardik who looked like he was going to destroy the door if he did not come in time to open the door.  
After entering the room Hardik threw his bag everything that was in the way and he was so frustrated that he did not see he was going to hit the wall if he did not stop. “Oi see in front of yourself or you are gonna hit the-” BOOM and yes he hit his head.  
Bhuvi went to see him if he was okay but all he could see was a devastated Hardik sitting there like the world had ended and Bhuvi could not help himself but pull Hardik into his embrace saying “Calm down, its okay, there are always winners and losers in sports and you tried your best to take us to the victory but unfortunate thing happened to you, it wasn’t your fault Hardik, forget it.”  
He was patting his back in soothing circles which he realised was making him calm down  
He asked Hardik “have you calmed down?…..everything is okay and I’m here for you, today you made all the Indians proud and-”  
Bhuvi was cut off by Hardik’s lips being on his lips.  
When they parted Bhuvi was left shocked, he could not understand what just happened.  
Then Hardik expressed himself “I’m sorry but i love you.”  
Bhuvi just couldn’t follow everything that was happening but he just understood that his best friend was not a best friend anymore and that their feelings were mutual all along.  
Bhuvi was thinking but why did Hardik say sorry, he was confused.  
Then he realized that he had not said anything to the poor guy who just left him in the confusion to go to take a shower leaving him stunned there.  
Bhuvi was trying sort out the situation and he just could not believe what happened but he gathered all his courage and got up and grabbed Hardik’s t shirt from behind and then Hardik looked behind and Bhuvi kissed him back.  
Now Hardik was shocked.  
He asked Bhuvi “Dude are you sure, dude are you okay was that a mistake, is this even real world?”  
Bhuvi started talking by putting both of his hands on Hardik’s cheeks “Calm down Hardik, its the reality. I didn’t know the feeling was mutual, but i love you too.”  
Hardik was smiling really hard but he was getting a little shy.  
They pressed their foreheads together and stood like that for a while to absorb the whole situation the silence, the peace and the most important love.  
But something ruined their peaceful moment and that was the call from their captain to come for dinner. The captain asked about Hardik and his situation.  
And after that they started laughing together on what just happened.  
They went to the dinner and Hardik apologized to all the players he had lashed his anger on and even Jadeja.  
After the dinner they went to stroll a little in the area near their garden.  
Their hands touched a little and before they knew their hands were tangled together and they were holding hands.  
So Hardik asked Bhuvi about today’s match, “what was the thing you did when you were bowling your 2nd last over, that thing when you hit your forehead slightly?”  
“Ah that was to remind myself not to swing the ball so much that it would become a wide. Wait you were watching me?”  
“Uhm yeah..on the field my eyes are always on the ball and you.”  
“And the action you did made me fall all over for you again.”  
Bhuvi was blushing.  
And there the sun was setting where they kissed again.  
“We didn’t get the trophy. Somewhere our efforts lacked. But blaming it on others would not get you anywhere so we need to be mentally strong and move on, start our practice sessions from tomorrow for the west Indies tour.”  
And the next day they flew to West Indies.


End file.
